In a hall store or the like where gaming machines such as slot machines are installed and players play games thereon, it is important to enhance store visiting ratios of players and to boost investment amounts of players by introducing gaming machines on which players can obtain advantageous game outcomes and which have customer attractive power.
However, in order to continue sound management in a hall store, it is required to enhance not only degrees of satisfaction of customers but also a degree of satisfaction of a hall store by ensuring profits of a hall store. In other words, it is more important to maintain appropriate balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store.
In addition, the degrees of satisfaction of customers are not determined only by money amounts of revenue and expenditure and are influenced by various factors such as revenue and expenditure in each game and transition of games. Therefore, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers by taking psychological states of customers into consideration.
However, the psychological states of customers are pertinent to mental issues of customers, and it is difficult to effectively evaluate the psychological states of customers by using data which a computer system can manage.
On the other hand, a game information system for managing operation data of gaming machines in a hall store has so far been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936, a game information integration system which totalizes and analyzes consumption number data, payout number data, winning count number data, and the like transmitted from gaming machines is disclosed.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001, a managing device for an amusement arcade which totalizes and manages operation data of pachinko game apparatuses is disclosed.
As described above, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers also by taking the psychological states of customers into consideration. However, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 analyzes the degree of satisfaction of a store side based on the operation data and the like of the gaming machines, and an idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players is not shown therein.
Accordingly, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 does not disclose at all a technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using data which a computer system can manage.
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device also does not have the idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players. Accordingly, the technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using the data which the computer system can manage is not disclosed at all therein.
In addition, there may be a case where in the computer system managing a hall store, only limited operation data (game information) such as player investment money amounts and gaming machine payout amounts are obtained. Even in such a case, there have been the needs for a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze the degrees of satisfaction of customers. However, such a system has not so far been proposed.
In addition, a function with which based on degrees of satisfaction of customers or other information, player attributes of respective players and machine attributes of respective gaming machines are analyzed, and matching between the player attributes and the machine attributes (in other words, attributes related to an aggregate of gaming machines used by players having predetermined attributes are grasped, or attributes related to an aggregate of players using gaming machines having predetermined attributes are grasped) is analyzed has not been realized although there have been so far the needs for this function.
In addition, the player attributes indicating attributes of players and the machine attributes indicating attributes of gaming machines are displayed so as to be associated with each other (for example, in accordance with the attributes of one of the player attributes and the gaming machine attributes, a state of distribution or the like of the attributes of the other of the player attributes and the machine attributes is displayed), and each correspondence relationship therebetween is analyzed, thereby allowing, for example, player attribute ratios of popular machines and ratios of attributes of machines which target customers are fond of to be grasped. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001, such an idea that the player attributes and the machine attributes are displayed so as to be associated with each other is not disclosed.
As a specific example of the display in which the player attributes and the machine attributes are associated with each other, for example, cited is display in which for each theme of gaming machines, ratios of playing periods of time of players are displayed and further, these are displayed along transition of years and months. Through the above-mentioned display, transition of popular machines and trend changes can be grasped and further, from the above-mentioned information, trends of future popular machines can also be predicted.
In addition, there have been the needs for risk display reports related to gaming machines which could determine and display failure risks indicating the possibility of occurrence of failure in gaming machines based on the machine attributes indicating attributes of the gaming machines and based on failure signals transmitted from the gaming machines and could determine and display fraudulence risks indicating the possibility of fraudulent acts against the gaming machines from the above-mentioned failure signals and information of IN/OUT related to the gaming machines. However, the existing system has not so far realized these.
In addition, in a case where promotion in which coupons or the like are distributed in accordance with values of player attributes indicating attributes of players is conducted, there have been the needs related to a tool for conducting previous simulation for a result of the promotion. However, the existing system has not so far realized it.
Further, there have been the needs related to a tool which is operable to display attributes of players and attributes of gaming machines in a graph so as to be associated with each other. By using the above-mentioned tool, a user can specify output items and display modes and for example, can display a report showing counts (frequencies) classified by numbers of games, a report showing degrees of popularity (Bet amounts) classified by themes and ages, and a report showing operation days of the week classified by member types (important members, new members, and the like) on a display of a client terminal 2011. However, the existing system has not so far realized the above-mentioned tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to evaluate a psychological state of a player by using simplified and effective representation based on operation data of a gaming machine.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to analyze attributes of players and attributes of gaming machines based on operation data of gaming machines and to conduct a matching analysis between the player attributes and the machine attributes.
In addition, further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to display attributes of players and attributes of gaming machines so as to be associated with each other based on operation data of gaming machines.
In addition, still another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to determine and display a failure risk and a fraudulence risk related to gaming machines based on operation data of gaming machines and the like.
In addition, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to conduct previous simulation for a result of promotion in a case where promotion in which coupons or the like are distributed in accordance with values of player attributes indicating attributes of players is conducted.
Further, still further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to display attributes of players and attributes of gaming machines so as to be associated with each other in a graph in response to an instruction issued by a user.